Order of the Triad
The Order of the Triad is a fictional adventuring organization from the Adult Swim animated television series The Venture Bros. The Order consists of Doctor Byron Orpheus, Jefferson Twilight (voiced by Charles Parnell) the Alchemist (voiced by Dana Snyder), and Master Billy Quizboy (Joins in Season 4 Episode "The Better Man".IMDB.com http://imdb.com/title/tt0417373/fullcredits Members While necromancer Dr. Orpheus is a recurring character on the show, the Order's other two members were introduced in the second-season episode "Fallen Arches." Orpheus seems to be the group's arguable leader, mostly because of his position with his master and because, simply, he seems inclined to take charge. He has also stated that he refuses to introduce The Alchemist and Jefferson Twilight to The Master, due to Twilight's inability to keep from soiling himself in horrific situations, and Al's sexual orientation. Jefferson Twilight (called JT by the team) is a Black adventurer who has dedicated himself to fighting black vampires, or "Blaculas," likely because they killed his mother when he was ten years old. He carries two swords on his back, which he uses to decapitate the vampires (he states that the only way to kill a Blacula is to cut off its head). Additionally, he collects the fangs from the Blaculas he kills and wears a necklace decorated with the teeth. Twilight's left eye is slightly discolored, which he calls his "Blood Eye," and appears to help him detect the location of nearby Blaculas - if interrupted while tracking it is apparently painful for him to shut it down. He also has a strange stammering problem in which he seemingly is about to finish a sentence, and then replaces the implied word with one that doesn’t fit. An example would be "You suddenly show up and rescue my...What gives? You rescue my situation." Twilight is a spoof of Marvel Comics' vampire hunter Blade (and Brother Voodoo in mainly appearance Brother Voodoo and Deadpool and friendship with Dr Strange) as well as sharing the vocal characteristics of Samuel L. Jackson, and some traits of blaxploitation heroes. It was revealed in "Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)" that Jefferson has sworn never to drink, and is diabetic (going so far as to go into a sugar-crash from Nik-L-Nips). Jefferson tends to be calm and unfazed by the strangeness around him, and goes about his chosen duties seriously, but without pretention. The Alchemist (first name 'Al'Episode "What Goes Down, Must Come Up") is, as his name implies, an alchemist. He physically resembles a stereotypical Christian monk, wearing a cassock-like garment and tonsure hairstyle. He is somewhat short and slightly paunchy, although he comments that this is due to inactivity since the group's disbanding. While he reluctantly admits to seeking the philosopher's stone (as a general metaphor for enlightenment), he is more actively searching for a cure for AIDS and hopes his heroic career will help bring the attention that cause needs. He is openly and unselfconsciously homosexual, as confirmed by his own word in "Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)", and has been in relationships - his latest one ended badly when he found out his boyfriend was cheating on him via MySpace (thus leading to his open hatred of the internet). His powers are somewhat ill-defined thus far, although he helped to incapacitate a villain with what seemed to be a Latin chant, apparently knows various forms of magic, opened a door with a wave of his hand, and he appears to have obvious knowledge of alchemy, judging by his extensive laboratory. He is in general a very friendly, realistic, and compassionate person who is focused on helping people. He is also able to see things more clearly than others - which he often notes with dry or witty humor. He has at least one soap opera he apparently enjoys. He also looks down on the Internet - partially due to said experiences with his ex-boyfriend, and partially as he seems to feel it's a distraction. History The group seems to have been separated for sixteen years; at least, Orpheus and Twilight have not seen each other for that long. They apparently split up to go their separate ways and pursue their own careers, such as Dr. Orpheus' "job" of balancing good and evil in the cosmos (a nod to his similarities to Doctor Strange). Twilight also mentions Orpheus' marriage and daughter, although it is unclear whether these relationships contributed to the Order's dissolution. Reformation The Order reunited when the Guild finally approved Orpheus' numerous petitions for a supervillain archenemy under the mistaken impression that he was a member of a team of heroes. All of the Triad's members seemed happy to reunite, with the Alchemist stating that a high-profile nemesis would bring him greater publicity and support for his research on a cure to AIDS. The team interviewed numerous applicants for archenemies, including Doctor Girlfriend in her former identity as "Lady Au Pair," but settled on an Australian villain named Torrid. While the heroes seemed impressed by his fiery powers, Torrid's kidnapping of Dr. Orpheus's daughter Triana "sealed the deal." In season 4 episode "The Better Man" Master Billy Quizboy joins the "Order of the Triad," in compensation for brain surgery on The Outrider since the "Order of the Triad" did not want to pay him. While the villain interviews were conducted at the Venture Industries compound (where Orpheus lives), no definitive base of operations has been established yet. Symbol The Order has its own distinctive symbolic gesture somewhat similar to that of Team Venture: the three members form a triangle with their forearms. The triangle, etched in red, embellishes itself with mystical symbols such as an all-seeing eye and a two-headed snake. References Category:The Venture Bros. characters